This invention relates to the art of shirt packaging and more particularly to so-called polybag shirt packages in which a shirt supported on a rectangular shirt cardboard or the like is inserted into a transparent envelope.
So-called polybag shirt packages have been evolved in which a shirt is folded about a shirt board, or the like, of a rectangular configuration, and the collar portion of the shirt is supported in a plane upstanding from the plane of the shirt board by means of a collar board inserted between the neck band and the collar flap of the shirt. The shirt board supported shirt is then conventionally inserted into a rectangular transparent bag or envelope of polyethylene or the like to provide the conventional polybag shirt package.
It has been found in the utilization of these rectangular shirt packages that the conventionally employed polyethylene bag or envelope of a rectangular configuration must be made sufficiently wide to provide the necessary internal volume to accommodate the upstanding collar portion of the shirt. As a result of this increased width at the collar, the conventional rectangular polyethylene envelope has an undesired clearance between the interior of the envelope and the lower portions of the shirt wrapped shirt board at the portion of the package remote from the collar. Aside from the cost entailed in providing the necessary unused material for the polybag, the extra unused volume of the flexible bag is subject to being snagged and torn, and provides an unsightly flap of unused material at the lower part of the bag or envelope.
Additionally, with rough handling, it is found that the shirt wrapped shirt board often slips out of the envelope.